


The Caged Bird.

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post Flashpoint alluded to., Post S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: Sara and Ray return following taking down Savage. Only they find things have changed to the timeline. Laurel is held by the new leader of the remnants of HIVE. Team Arrow organizes an operation to save their teammate.





	The Caged Bird.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while writing my other story. It's kinda based on an NCIS episode. Truth or Consequences. 
> 
> There really are an endless list of ways Laurel could have been saved. And I may return with others, as its a well that I doubt will run dry.

** Northern Siberia, Russia **

** Abandoned Soviet Military Bunker **

** June 2016 **

A man wearing a fine white tailored suit walked over to his lieutenant, who was warming his hands over the fire barrel.

“You captured two women?” The man asked, as he cut his cigar and proceeded to light it.

The lieutenant nodded, as he looked up at his superior. “That’s correct Mr. Sionis. We found them just inside the fifteen-mile radius.”

Sionis clenched his fist. He had deliberately been keeping the remnants of HIVE well beneath the radar. Especially after Darhk through caution and anonymity to the wind.

  “We shall see if Lance’s intelligence is correct and up to date.” He then extinguished his cigar and flicked it into the flames.

The new leader for HIVE walked over to a bench and picked up a black wooden mask, that somewhat resembles a skull. His fingers slide over the contours of the mask, as he remembered his previous missions.

The lieutenant shuddered.  “Do you have to wear that damn thing? It gives me the creeps.”

“That’s the point.” Black Mask replied, walking down the corridor to a heavy metal door. “Open it.” He commanded the two ghosts who were guarding the room.

Once the metal door was opened, Black Mask waltzed in. 

In the center of the room, was a woman with a hessian sack over her head. She was bound to the bolted down steel seat.  A few feet away from her was a petite brunette with shoulder length hair, who appeared to be unconscious.

“You will tell me everything. Your name, age, friends, family, the names of your vigilante associates, and the reason you came to this frozen hellscape. Everything.” Black Mask then instructed a Ghost to remove the bag from her face.

As the sack was snatched from around her head, it revealed Sara Lance. Her skin on her face was bright pink from ice burn. She licked her chapped lips. “I’m not telling you anything.”

The man smirked beneath his mask. “Then we just have to make you a bit more— Cooperative.”

Another Ghost walked slowly to his master and opened a small steel briefcase.  Black Mask grabbed a syringe and a vial.

He injected the needle into the vial and siphoned the liquid into the syringe. “The Soviet Union had some success with pure ethanol. Some others prefer sodium pentitol. I am of the latter, though with a caveat. I lace mine with vortua.”

Sara attempted to resist, he pulled up the white sleeve of her suit and proceeded to inject her with the serum. “I find my truth serum to be more likely to succeed.”

Sara gave a slight snort. “A bit egotistical. Don’t ya think?”

Black Mask ignored her and walked over to where Thea was lying unconscious. He kicked her dark red boots to ensure she was not lucid.

“The concoction will work momentarily.” Black Mask revealed as he studied the captive.

Sara clenched her gloved hand around the metal. “The clock is ticking. You will be dead soon. Is the truth serum working, or am I bluffing?”

Black Mask picked up a wooden chair and sat on it, as he lit up another cigar. “I have read about vigilantism in Star City and Central City.” He inhaled the cigar and exhaled the smoke into his prisoner’s face. “Ever read Sun Tzu?”

“Never had the inclination.” The blonde answered dryly, as she continued to feel the fiery liquid rushing in her veins.

“He said to know your enemy.” He then tapped the cigar on the side of his chair. “My name is Roman Sionis. What is your name?”

The White Canary pursed her lips as she tried to resist the chemicals flowing in her body. “Sara Lance, AKA, White Canary.”

“And her?” He asked, indicating with a jerk of his head.

She bit her cheek. “Thea Queen. Speedy.” She answered quickly to attempt to stop herself from revealing more.

Sionis studied his captive before he spoke. “A few months ago, I had never heard of a _White Canary_ or a _Speedy_.” He then smoked again and exhaled over Sara. “You and your little family of vigilantes killed men from my organization. It will not happen again.”

Black Mask never removed his eyes from the blonde in front of him. “What is the purpose of you being so far from home?”

“We apprehend or eliminate criminals and scum like you.”

* * *

 

** Star City **

** May 2016 **

 Ray and Sara after helping Rip Hunter prevent Savage’s rise to power, they found themselves back in their current time.

The former assassin walked numbly to a florist and purchased her sister’s favorite flowers. Her friend the former billionaire followed suit.

They had both missed her sister’s funeral. She wasn’t sure how to live with that guilt.

Ray gently patted her back as they made their way to her grave.

Dinah Laurel Lance

1986-2016

_A loving wife, mother, daughter, and sister._

_A beacon of hope._

Sara blinked.

This was a strange occurrence. She looked over to Ray who was equally perplexed. “I thought Laurel was single. And never had a child?”

Sara nodded. “What the hell happened while we were away?”

After laying down the flowers and paying their respects, the duo found Captain Lance, who was sitting in his apartment that evening with a blonde-haired boy. A boy who couldn’t have been more than two years old and was sleeping soundly next to her father, using his lap as a pillow.

“Dad?” Sara asked carefully, and quietly to avoid her father’s guest from waking.

“Captain Lance? Ray piped up to help rouse the police captain from being in his own world.

Quintin looked at them with a somewhat happy smile. “Sara.” He gently moved the boy to allow him to stand and embrace his daughter. “I thought you were still gallivanting around time?”

Sara held her father tighter. Unable to fight the lump in her throat.

Ray smiled, as he looked upon the father and daughter. And yet, he couldn’t keep his eyes from studying the sleeping form on the sofa. “Who’s your new roommate, Captain?”

Lance pulled back a bit from his daughter. He studied the face of the Doctor before looking at his last living daughter. “That’s not funny, Palmer.” He growled.

Ray lifted his hands in surrender.

“Daddy, we have been traveling time. One of the side effects can be confusion or loss of memory.” Sara explained. Though internally, she was wondering what the hell had happened.

Was it related to Savage’s fall?

Them time traveling?

Or something else entirely?

Lance brushed his hand over his scalp. He slowly walked over to the sleeping boy and woke him up.

“Grandad?” The little boy asked as he rubbed his eyes. “Is Daddy here?”

Lance chuckled slightly. ‘Nah, Kiddo. I have a surprise for you though.”

The boy bounced from his position on the sofa to see his maternal aunt. “Aunt Sara!”  His mother’s eyes gleamed with glee, He then bounded up into her arms.

She held her nephew in her arms. Unsure of his name, or really anything beyond that he had her sister’s eyes. “Hey!” She responded in a light happy tone.

Palmer then walked closer to the grandfather. “Laurel’s son?”

He nodded and closed his eyes to prevent crying in front of his grandson. “Yeah… Connor Thomas Queen.”

Ray’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “Oliver and Laurel?”

“Yeah, they were married back in December.” He still was cautious as to why Sara and Ray seemingly forgot being at the wedding, and who Connor was.

Ray gave a small smile. “Where’s Oliver and the team right now?”

Quintin grinned as he saw Sara and Connor whispering and conspiring something. “Huh, oh, Oliver and Thea are tracking down the remnants of HIVE. Oliver promised me and Sara that he would employ a scorched earth policy with HIVE. After what Darhk…” He looked over to Connor, who was grinning at him over his aunt’s shoulder.

He waved and changed the wording of what he was going to say. “After Darhk did what he did to our family.”

The others?” Ray asked.

“Diggle after what he did to his brother, he re-enlisted into the armed forces. And Smoak? She left not long after The Outbreak.

Sara handed Connor to Ray, who played with the boy away from his relatives.

“I heard what you said about Ollie and Thea. I’m going to stay and help.” She turned to see Ray lower her sleeping nephew on the lounge and pulled a blanket over his small body.

“I’m in too. Your daughter was a friend and colleague.  She would do the same if the roles were reversed.”

* * *

 

 

** Northern Siberia, Russia **

** Abandoned Soviet Military Bunker **

** June 2016 **

Black Mask cocked his head. “Who are the members of your team?”

Sara continued to resist the chemical, even though it the pain began to increase. “I’m a former member of the League of Assassins, Then I was given a second chance from someone special. I am now a member of a team who protects time.”

Black Mask chuckled. “Just as crazy as _he_ was.”

Sara bristled. “Speedy was trained by another former member of the League. The man who was responsible for The Undertaking several years ago. Thea is a proficient archer and swordswoman”

Black Mask jotted down the information in a little notepad. “The others?”

“Doctor Raymond Palmer, The Atom. A naïve, yet caring man who created his own Exo-suit. He helped take defend Star City during the Outbreak. He’s a master of technology, and he has been accompanying me to protect time.”

She bit her tongue in an attempt to quell the need to reveal everything to him, and yet she couldn’t fight the compulsion. “… Captain of the SCPD, Quintin Lance.  Former Detective. My father, and former reluctant partner of the heroes of Star City. A gruff and simple man, with a heart of gold.”

“Who is your leader?”

“I have no leader. I work in a team.”

Black Mask chuckled. “Who is the leader of your group in Star City.”

“Oliver Queen…” She clenched her restrained fist. “A man who survived five years in hell… He was trained by Ra’s Al Ghul, and the man who orchestrated The Siege.  He has gone by many names in his career; The Vigilante, The Hood, The Arrow. Someone special to him, someone special to us dubbed him the Green Arrow. Master of bowmanship”

“Someone Special?”

“My sister. Dinah Laurel Lance. Wife of Oliver Queen, Mother of a young boy, my sister, and Quintin Lance’s daughter. The Black Canary. The Justice that the criminals in Star City could never run from. A Metahuman with a sonic scream.”

“Who trained her? You gave details of the others. You and the Queens received training from The League and others, like Malcolm Merlyn and Slade Wilson.”

“She, like me, was trained in self-defense from our father since we could walk. After my death, she sought training from a retired vigilante and world-class boxer. Ted Grant, Wildcat. Later she received training from Nyssa Al Ghul, the former heir to the demon and the final Ra’s Al Ghul. And to hone her Metahuman powers, The Flash helped train her.”

“What happened to Dinah?” The masked man asked.

“Dinah is my mother. Laurel. Laurel was murdered from your predecessor. He created a hole in our family. Left Oliver a widower, and their two-year-old son without his mother.”

Black Mask jumped from his chair and backhanded his captive in the face. “If Former Director Darhk eliminated Dinah Lance, it was because she posed a threat to our organization.”

Sara spat out a bit of blood. As Black Mask continued. “Is that why you are here? To eliminate my organization?” He bellowed in her face.

Sara gave a playful grin. “Do you have some warm cider or something. This cold weather is horrible.”

Black Mask grabbed her hair by the roots and pulled her closer to him. She could feel her skin burn from the friction of her restraints. “Is your team here to finish the job?” He once again screamed at her. He needed to know if he had to escape or simply kill these two.

Sara chuckled. “You are so wrong, you don’t even see the answer in front of you.”

Black Mask pulled the cigar from his mouth and jabbed it into her arm.

Sara winced but quickly schooled her reaction. The burning left a small red angry circle on her arm.

“Where is your team?”

Sara looked up at him. “I don’t know. And quite frankly, I don’t care about your militia or my team.”

Black Mask nodded. Perhaps if he tried a different route. He removed his mask. “So, You and Miss Queen were driving up here, in Northern Siberia, without backup? What am I missing Miss Lance?”

Sara’s smirked evolved into one of fierce determination. “Well, Roman. There is are two emotions. That can make even the most skilled and disciplined of people throw caution to the wind. “Vengeance and love. I’m here to kill you.”

Sionis chuckled. “You said that your father was a police officer. The Mafia had a saying. Never kill one. They will rein hell upon the man who killed their brother or sister. Vengeance was what they feared.”

“And yet you and yours neglected to think of killing the daughter of one. An Assistant District Attorney, no less. A woman who was a hero.”

Sionis nodded. “Fair enough. Damian Darhk was always to… impulsive. He had his head in the clouds. But what did I do to be the target of your blood lust?”

“It was a recent development.” She answered vaguely. “A few months ago, all I had to deal with was Vandal Savage and then Damian Darhk.”

* * *

 

 

** Star City **

** The Bunker **

** May 2016 **

Ray was babysitting Connor while the Queen’s and the Lance’s find the bastards that killed their family member.

Quinten scratched his unshaven face, as he for the hundredth time that night sifted through the assortment of documents, memos, and recordings the HIVE possessed.

Until he found something.  It wasn’t much, but it was a string that he could pull. He would unravel the damn organization that killed his baby girl.

He read over the document multiple times before he handed to his son in law. “Oliver.”

The archer took the paper and noticed the anomalies in the financials. “Speedy, Sara. Quintin found a document about a large portion of HIVE’s funds being transferred to multiple of shore accounts and disappeared somewhere in Europe or Asia.”

Thea nodded. “I will call Nyssa, see if she can find anything in Asia.”

Oliver followed suit. He looked at Sara. “I have a contact in Europe. Remember Anatoly? He may help us.”

Oliver would do whatever it took to avenge Laurel. His North Star. The mother of his son.  

Sara pulled out her phone and called ARGUS. “Lyla, give us all you have on all known associates of HIVE dead or alive.”

 

* * *

 

** Northern Siberia, Russia **

** Abandoned Soviet Military Bunker **

** June 2016 **

 

Roman Sionis walked slowly around his captive. Ensuring he spent longer than necessary in her blind spot.

When he walked back, he took a sip of his water.

Sara watched as she wished for a small drop to just wet her parched throat. It had been almost a day without water.

“I have always been fascinated with the domino effect. How changing one thing changes everything else. Whether it be adding something or depriving it. “My drug of choice is nicotine. Keeps me calm and able to process things with ease.” He then relit the cigar he had burnt Sara with earlier.

Sara continued to struggle with the truth serum within her.

“Do not fight the chemical reaction. The adrenaline makes it expedite the process. Tell the unadulterated truth. It may make you feel better.”

* * *

 

** Star City **

** ARGUS Headquarters **

** May 2016 **

 

The team walked into ARGUS Headquarters. Lyla had directed them into a room that resembled a movie theatre, though with fewer seats and an assortment of ARGUS agents working the communications.

As they walked in, Curtis shook their hands. “Remember me, guys? I’m now a federal agent, a literal spy. It’s so cool.”

Lyla cleared her throat. “Agent Holt. Have the Freelancers made contact?”

Curtis nodded. He immediately became the paragon of professionalism. “Of course, Director Michaels. Free Lancer’s A, B, and C. Codenames: KGBeast, The Demon, and The Flash are connected and waiting for you and Team Arrow.”

Oliver quirked his brow. “Barry is connected?”

“Yep. STAR Labs have the most experience with enhanced individuals.”

  
Team Arrow and Lyla walked down to the large screen to see the screen divided into four. One for each freelancer and themselves.

Lyla stood in front. “What do we have?”

Anatoly spoke first. “Nothing with the money. The Bratva are still combing Eastern Europe for the money. Though, we have heard whispers of bandits occupying former Soviet bunker in northern Siberia.”

Sara nodded. “Anatoly, is it possible that this is HIVE and not marauders?”

“ _Da_. However, it is just as likely that these men have just made a kidnapping and extortion ring.”

Nyssa then spoke. “My contacts have found the money. An organization going by the name of Hydra has acquired the money and has been diverting it north through underground trade routes.

Anatoly brushed his beard with his hand. “It is possible that these funds flow through the Sino- Russian border…”

Lyla frowned. “And how is that you know that?”

“I, uh…”

Oliver then spoke to help get information. “Anatoly, this is for Laurel and Connor. He is going to grow up without a mother because of HIVE.”

The Pakhan bowed his head. “ _Moi soboleznovaniya._ I did not know. I have insurance that nothing I say will impact Bratva?” “Yes.” Oliver immediately answered.

 

Anatoly sighed. “We have used the underground trade routes to bypass border protection. It is likely that if was this Damian Darhk was a member of the League. He knew of this smuggling route.”

The director of Argus then saw Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin standing waiting to be addressed. “Have STAR Lab’s satellites positioned over the Sino-Russian Border. Scan for Meta activity for the last few months. I don’t want my commandos caught unaware of a meta with this Hydra.”

Barry nodded. “I will send it over to who exactly?”

“Team Arrow and Argus.” Lance practically commanded.

* * *

 

** Northern Siberia, Russia **

** Abandoned Soviet Military Bunker **

** June 2016 **

 

Sionis kicked Thea to make her roll onto her back, testing if she was pretending to be asleep or knocked out. “When she awakes. She will learn the grave mistake she made. Following the lead of a grieving sister who is on a crusade.”

Sara snorted. “Thea may not be Laurel’s blood. But she is just as much her sister as I am.”

“So, you blame me for Darhk’s actions.”

“Yes. You and the rest of HIVE, or Hydra. Whatever it is you call yourselves now, were complicit in the murder of our sister.”

“How did you find me?” Sionis asked.

 

* * *

 

** Star City **

** ARGUS Headquarters **

** May 2016 **

 

Barry sped over to Argus to find the team, including Oliver’s son, was present, who was being held by his father.

“We traced backtracked a plane carrying a metahuman DNA. The individual was taken below ground and reappeared in Russia. The single has been tampered with. It’s likely that they have some sort of dampener on the person.”

Ray cocked his head. “How do we know that? It could be the snow storms that have masked the signal.”

Barry looked at his feet before looking at Oliver. “Joe discovered that some STAR Lab’s anti-meta cuffs were stolen from a police cruiser a while back.”

“Barry?” Oliver pushed, noticing his former student hiding something. “What is it?”

“The Meta DNA. It's unique and it was flagged as a deceased person.”

“Who?”

“Laurel.” Team Arrow all sighed and had a mixture of elated and surprised emotions at the news.

“But Ollie, she’s dead…. Unless…”

Oliver scowled. “Unless what?”

Barry was about to explain flashpoint before Lyla interrupted the moment. She then handed each of the heroes a dossier. “Roman Sionis. He goes by the pseudonym; Black Mask. Because of the black wood mask, he wears to intimidate his charges.  He was the enforcer of Damian Darhk, likely now his successor.

Curtis looked giddy. “So, if this was the godfather, he would be that secret guy from Sicily and does what he’s told. A Luca Brasi”

Quintin nodded. As Oliver handed over Connor to his grandfather. “I think Connor needs to go for a walk. Maybe a juice.” He gave his father in law a certain look.

“Right. Come on kiddo, let’s get some orange juice, I also think I saw some ducks at the park. Want to feed the birds?”

Curtis jumped. “Actually, you can’t feed…” He then received a glare from everyone in the room. “Never mind. Enjoy feeding Donald and Daffy.”

Oliver then took a look at the dossier. “It says that he is addicted to an American brand of cigars that are not sold internationally.”

Lyla nodded. “Anatoly. Did you find the money in Eastern Europe?”

“ _Nyet_.” He answered. “We found something though. You said American cigars where his luxury item?”

“Yes.” Oliver nodded. Praying that they now had a tangible link to find Laurel.

He could feel his heart beat in anticipation to see her again. To hold her again. To hear her voice.

Anatoly then spoke to one of his men in a small whisper. “American Cigars, music, and food were imported through the Black Sea and then up the Don River. From there it is transported to our friends in Siberia.”

Sara looked at Lyla. “Two trade routes, one from the east, the other from the west. It would have evaded attention if we were not hunting for them.”

* * *

 

** Northern Siberia, Russia **

** Abandoned Soviet Military Bunker **

** June 2016 **

 

Sara gave him a smug grin. “Couldn’t live without your stogies, huh, Roman?”

He threw his cigar against the wall. He then stomped out of the room with his ghosts.

Once the door was bolted shut. Sara looked over to Thea. “You alright, Speedy? You awake?”

Thea opened one eye, yet remained perfectly still. “Ready when you are. Do we move now?”

Sara shook her head. “Not yet.”

“He’s pissed off. His anger might get the best of him. We may not get another shot.” Thea said as they heard Sionis bellowing something unintelligible.

Just before they heard the footsteps of Sionis coming to the door. Sara whispered. “Wait for my mark.”

Sionis walked in with two ghosts dragging in an emaciated woman with a hessian sack over her head. “Questions have not been answered. Vigilante presence or American Forces may mobilize. One of you will tell me the names and locations of all involved operators in the vicinity and abroad in relation to this mission. “

He then removed the sack to reveal a gaunt Laurel.  Her blonde locks have gone back to their natural brown state, oily and matted but it was Laurel.

Laurel looked at her sister in both awe and terror.

Sionis grabbed his mask and put it back on. “I will give you a minute. To decide who lives and dies. One way or another someone in this room will know death.”

Black mask clicked his fingers and ordered his men from the room and followed them locking the door.

Laurel kept her bloodshot green eyes glued on her sister.

“Hey, Sis.” Sara replied nonchalantly

Laurel’s eyes became watery. She had not expected anyone to find her. It was the first time she was able to look at another room that wasn’t her cell. Behind Sara was a small window, she could see the night sky for the first time in months.

“Sara… How, why?”

Sara smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “I was told since I was young to protect my sister. And I also had a debt to repay. Someone gave me a second chance at life.”

Laurel shook her head and attempted to swallow. Her throat was so parched. The only water she had was from the snow that had melted and leaked into her cell. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Well, nothing much I can do about that right now.” She retorted playfully. “My Lance genes forced me to be impulsive.”

Laurel gave a slight turn of the lips. “You alright Sara, you Speedy?”

“I’m glad that you are alive, Laurel. Connor misses his Mommy.” She replied softly.

Tears cascaded down Laurel’s dirty cheeks. “How is Conn, Ollie, Dad, and the others?”

Sara rolled her eyes. Trust her sister to worry about the others who are not prisoners. “They’re all fine and elated that you are alive.”

“I have been dead for months, Sara. Why are you here?”

“Suppose you won’t believe that Thea and I wanted to get weird in the Arctic Circle?”

“No. Sara. I didn’t ask for a rescue. Connor is safe with Ollie. I don’t deserve salvation. I have thought about it through the torture and the isolation. I deserve this.”

Sara shook her head vehemently. “You’re not a bad person, Laurel. Your whole life since we were young was dedicated to helping people. You’re not a killer.”

“Listen to me, Sara!” She then took a deep breath. “When I resurrected you. Both Malcolm, Nyssa, and Ollie told me that I was messing with forces, I don’t understand. Constantine also said later, that magic is never free. I am atoning for that. Paying my debt.”

Sara snorted. “Get over yourself.”

Laurel looked up to her sister’s face. “What?”

“You gave me another chance at life. If you feel guilty and want to atone fine. But what about; Ollie, Dad or even Connor. Does your son deserve not having a mother because of your wounded pride?”

“I have gotten over myself, Sara. And please, tell my baby that I love him. Save yourselves and tell everything that Roman Sionis wants to hear. I’m ready to die.”

Laurel then heard Thea behind her speak. “That’s not how it works.”

“What?” Laurel asked hoarsely. Perhaps if her sisters are too stubborn to help themselves, she could save them.

“We have an escape plan!” Thea answered proudly.

“No. It’s suicide. They have a team of commandos. HIVE special forces, and another thirty men holding this bunker.” She then closed her eyes, as more tears cascaded down her face. “If they catch you escaping, they will break your fingers as a warning. I had to improvise a splint from a bullet case and a strip of cloth.”

She then shook her head. “Not to mention the anti-tank and aircraft weapons outside.”

“What do you have, Sara?”

* * *

 

** Star City **

** ARGUS Headquarters **

** May 2016 **

 

Oliver and Sara were looking at the images Ray had taken when he flew over the location that they believed that Sionis and Laurel were.

The pair took it to Lyla. “We need to go get her. And we may need backup.”

The director looked over the information Team Arrow had accumulated. You have nothing.”

Oliver became very silent, as Sara glowered at Lyla. “What? Laurel’s there. My wife is there. Barry said as much.”

“I have my orders. If we were to do this. It would be to raze the bunker and HIVE with extreme prejudice.” She shook her head apologetically and handed him the documents back. “I know that you love her, and believe me, if it were up to me, I would send every person who knew how to handle a weapon sent there right now. But it’s not. I cannot.”

Oliver bolted out of the room with Sara in tow. “Hold on Sara. Argus won’t help, but you and I have a friend in Russia, with the means to help us.”

“And luckily for us. He owes me for saving his life on Lian Yu.” Sara said with a small smile.

Oliver pulled out his phone and called Anatoly. “Anatoly, we need a favor.”

“What do you need, brother?”

“Sara wants to cash in her debt. We need the Bratva to help us save my wife.”

“Even if I wanted to. I would need more incentives to help than just your wife. I’m sorry.”

“What about if more of my family were captured. It would look like someone is trying to intimidate me or coerce me, a former Captain to give up Bratva intelligence.”

“Da, that would certainly change the circumstances.”

* * *

** Northern Siberia, Russia **

** Late May, Early June 2016 **

 

Thea and Sara drive through the icy tundra. Both women wearing their suits, hopped out to see the wind pick up and snow to be thrown around, hindering their vision.

Sara looked around the sea of white powder. “I don’t see anything.”

“I’ll call it in.” Thea replied as she held up a satellite phone to her ear.

Men in ski masks approached silently aiming their rifles at both women.

Both women raised their hands in surrender and Thea dropped the phone in the snow, letting the phone ring.

It was their signal for Ollie to know they were captured.

The Hydra commandos violently apprehended them after hitting them with the butts of their rifles to subdue them.

* * *

 

** Northern Siberia, Russia **

** Abandoned Soviet Military Bunker **

** June 2016 **

Laurel looked at her sister. “You got captured on purpose? Sara, these men are killers.”

Sara gave her sister a knowing look, her lips turning into a smirk. “Which is why it is our job to prevent the three of us biting the dust. The Lances and The Queens have experienced enough pruning of the family tree.”

Thea nodded and then added. “We have moved from being captured and confirming that you’re alive, to waiting for the clock.”

Laurel looked out the window of the bunker, behind her sister. The sun had started to rise above the frozen landscape.

“Waiting for the clock? You have people ready to rescue us?” Laurel asked.

“Bingo.” Sara exclaimed.

“What’s the plan?” Laurel asked.

Sara struggled against the restraints. “We get captured, Thea leaves the phone ringing. The Bratva send an army in to deal with the militia.” She then swallowed. “How long that takes is beyond what I know. Hours or days.”

“The Bratva? As in Ollie’s friend Anatoly?”

“The one and the same,” Thea answered.

Sara once again for what felt like a millionth time evaluated her sister’s condition.  Her unwashed skin, and hair showed her that her sister was treated inhumanly. That, along with the bruises and emaciated look. “Laurel. Can you fight?”

A tear dropped from Laurel’s eye. "I don't..."

Before Laurel finish, Black Mask walked in with a revolver in hand. “We are leaving. But before I do. I made an ultimatum. Who lives?”

He pointed the gun at Sara. Laurel immediately answered to protect her sister. “If I tell you, kill me instead.”

“Fine.” He then pointed the gun at Laurel. “Talk.”

Laurel forces her eyes to close tightly. “The Bratva are mobilizing as we speak. They know your numbers and arms.”

Sara felt sorry for her sister. She must really believe that there was no escape. “Laurel. Shut up.”

“You will need them for leverage. My husband is a Bratva Captain. You can use them as leverage.”

“I do not negotiate.”

Sara smiled. “Have you ever time traveled?”

“What?”

While he was confused, Thea kicked the back of Sionis legs, sending him to the ground.

Black Mask immediately pointed his gun at the youngest woman in the room.

Sara pleaded for him to stop. “Wait. I’ll tell you something important…. I don’t think that I can resist the truth serum…” She whimpered near the end of her sentence.

Black Mask walked over and stood between the Lance sisters. “I told you that it would work. Now, what is it that you need to tell me?”

Sara gave a vengeful grin. “You have thirty seconds to live.”

Black Mask chuckled. “You bound to that chair. You’re lying.”

She shook her head. “You ensured that was impossible. And I never said that I would be the one to pull the trigger, or in this case the bowstring. Remember when I said that my brother in law was an archer?’

Just then, the window was shattered as a green arrow penetrated the glass and impaled Sionis through the eye of his mask killing him instantly.

* * *

 

** Northern Siberia, Russia **

** Not far from the Abandoned Soviet Military Bunker **

** June 2016 **

 

Not far from the bunker, and hidden in the tree line, Green Arrow hit his comms. “Go.”

As he watched The Bratva arrive in armored vehicles and with heavy ordinance attacking the bunker.

* * *

 

** Northern Siberia, Russia **

** Abandoned Soviet Military Bunker **

** June 2016 **

 

Thea jumped up and searched Sionis’ dead body for a blade. She found a switchblade and walked over to Sara to cut her binds. 

As she was doing so, a ghost walked in and immediately received an arrow in the chest.

Thea eventually cut the binds, and she then handed the revolver Sionis had used to Sara.

 Thea and with Sara’s help carried Laurel’s weight as they ran down the long narrow concrete corridor.

They could hear a mixture of men yelling, explosions and gunfire.

As they finally made it to the junction of the hallway, another ghost turned and aimed his rifle, only to receive three arrows in the chest.

They turned the corner to see Green Arrow walking up to his family. He patted Thea on the shoulder and handed her his quiver and bow.

Oliver then picked his wife up, bridal style and kissed her on the forehead. “I missed you, Pretty Bird.”

Sara and Thea kept their family safe as they made it out of the skirmish.

 

* * *

** Day later **

** Star City Airport **

Oliver walking hand in hand with Laurel through the terminal, with their sisters following them from behind, walked out to see their friends and family.

Quintin watched as Connor escaped his hold and sprinted for his mother.

Laurel picked him up with a slight grunt. “Hey, Conn.”

He was crying into her shoulder. She then felt Oliver’s arm wrap around her waist as he indicated to her their audience; Lance, Ray, Nyssa, Team Flash and the rest of the Legends.

Nyssa clapped, with the rest following suit.

Oliver whispered in his beloved wife’s ear. “Welcome home, Pretty Bird.” She turned her head and kissed him.

“I love you.” She murmured during the kiss.

Laurel was home. He was whole again. His family was whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do with Black Mask? It's been a while since I played Arkham Origins, which is my only real knowledge of the character.


End file.
